Ancient Ruins
thumb Vorkommen: Catch, vor allem vor allem 9HXQ-G Konstellation Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Diese "Kampf Relic Site" war lange Zeit eine Relic Signatur (bzw. Magneto), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben. Der Komplex" hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen. Die Beschleunigungstore können bis in den dritten Abschnitt durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. thumbDer Komplex kann ab ca. 2 Piloten gemeistert werden, besser sind jedoch 3 oder mehr Schiffe. Man benötigt einerseits in den hinteren Abschnitten gute Tanks, andererseits für den Endgegner gewaltige Feuerkraft. Jeder Pilot muss den Skill Archaeology auf Stufe 3 erlernt haben, um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Bereits am Beschleunigungstor warten 3 Schlachtschiffe. Man muss sie abschiessen, um den Komplex befliegen zu können. Die Gegner in den Abschnitten 1 (Terrace) und 2 (Portal) hingegen müssen nicht abgeschossen werden, um die weiterführenden Tore benutzen zu können. Gegner Meldung: Pirate Grave Robber: The ancient ruins in here are taken buddy. Leave now and maybe we'll let you go in one piece. *3 Battleships - Pirate Grave Robber (Centus Dark Lord/Dread Lord) Erster Abschnitt - Terrace thumb|Ancient Ruins - TerracePopup bim Warp-in: ''Database Information - DED Deep space scouts briefly explored this strange site and left behind a rather cryptic note. As far as you can tell some ancient ruins lie within, but who built them or what treasures might lie buried there are anyone's guess.'' Zwei Beschleunigungstore werden durch drei Gruppen von Gegnern bewacht; das untere ist das Gate to Portal (ca. 35 km), das obere ist das Gate to Hall (ca. 65 km). Links ist ein Felsknäuel zu sehen, rechts ein Eisgürtel (Clear Icicle). Erste Welle *1 Sansha Stasis Tower - web *1 Named Battleship - Sansha Head Looter (Centus Tyrant) - Trigger *3 Battleships (Centus Tyrant) *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Daemon) *3 Destroyer (Centior Horror/Monster) Zweite Welle Meldung: More pirates have appeared! *11 Battleships (Centus Dark Lord/Overlord/Plague Lord) - tw. Tracking Disruptor *7 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Devil/Phantasm/Wraith) *2 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Plague) Zweiter Abschnitt - Portal thumb|Ancient Ruins - PortalPopup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - Charred remains and debris litter the area. A confrontation between the pirate scavengers and rogue drones must have taken place some time in the past, as the empty drone bunkers and ruined pirate ship carcasses would indicate.'' Man landet bei einem Trümmerfeld, in welches einige Bunker platziert worden sind. Ein (funktionsloses) Wurmloch leuchtet nebenan. Erste Welle Meldung: As you come out of acceleration you notice the resemblance of a space rift in the distance. Centus Relay Commander: They've found the portal! Destroy them before they escape! *2 Sansha Stasis Tower - web *1 Named Battleship - Centus Relay Commander (Centus Tyrant) - Trigger bei Beschuss *8 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Dread Lord/Overlord/Plague Lord/Tyrant) - tw. Tracking Disruptor *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *4 Cruiser (Centum Hellhound/Torturer) *2 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer) Zweite Welle Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming *1 Named Battleship - Centus Relay Commander (Centus Tyrant) - Trigger bei Beschuss *7 Battleships (Centus Dark Lord/Overlord) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Ravener) ''- web/scramble'' Dritte Welle Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming *10 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Dark Lord/Overlord/Plague Lord/Tyrant) *2 Battlecruiser (Centatis Daemon/Devil) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to Hall. Strukuren: keine Beute Dritter Abschnitt - Hall thumb|Ancient Ruins - HallPopup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - A large force of drones has taken up residence in this area. They obviously benefit greatly from salvaging the remnants of the former inhabitants, which still litters this patch of space. A drone presence this large could not be formed without an abundance of raw materials.'' Dronen!! Sie bewachen eine alte Station, die bereits von einigen Dronenstrukturen überwuchtert ist. Erste Welle Meldung: Drones have been deployed from the Drone Bunkers in response to the attack on the sentry guns! *8 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries - Trigger *16 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) *3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Enforcer Alvatis) *15 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Decimator/Devilfish/Hunter/Render/Silverfish Alvi)'' - tw. web/scramble'' In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Floating Debris und einen Talocan Debris Segment, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer knacken kann. Es kann sein, dass beim Knacken der Behälter eine moderate Smartbomb ausgelöst wird. Someone has triggered an ancient land mine near one of the debris pieces! All ships in the blast radius take damage! Zweite Welle - beim Knacken der Floating Debris Behälter Meldung: Ektar Ssrath: Minions, now is our chance! It looks like the fools have approached the debris and started the excavation process, whatever they are about to discover in there will be OURS! *1 Faction Battleship - Ektan Ssrath (True Centus Lord) *5 Battleships (Centus Beast Lord/Dread Lord/Plague Lord/Tyrant) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Phantasm) *2 Cruiser (Centum Hellhound/Torturer) Mögliche Beute Floating Debris: *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Sanctum Strukuren: keine Beute Vierter Abschnitt - Sanctum thumb|Ancient Ruins - SanctumPopup beim Warp-In: ''Database Information - The source of the drone infestation seems to lie in this deadspace pocket, located inside a fiery nebula. The extreme and hostile environment, accompanied by a very heavy drone presence, semms to have kept most of the looters away, as two fully intact ancient ruins would indicate.'' Erste Welle *1 Hive Mother - Trigger *6 Tower Drone Sentries *15 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *16 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Zweite Welle - wenn die Hive Mother ca 50% Armorschaden hat Meldung: The Drone Hive Mother has deployed Drone Cruise Missile Batteries along with more drone ships! *4 Tower Cruise Missile Batteries *9 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Die Hive Mother verfügt über einen effizienten Armor Repairer - es braucht also die geballte Feuerkraft mehrerer Schiffe, um diese Dronensentry kaputt zu schiessen. Ist dies endlich geschafft, erscheint im Local folgende Meldung: The Hive Mother has been eliminated, and the buzz of drone communications slowly calms down. Some drones machines may still be active, but at least their numbers will no longer be replenished by the frenzied replication process inside the Drone Mother. Es bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem ein 20th Overseer's Personal Effects (ca 60 Mio ISK wert) und - mit etwas Glück - ein Tech2 Mindlink Implantat zu finden ist. Dazu ein paar wenige Alloys. In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 2 Ancient ruins, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer knacken kann. Mögliche Beute Ancient ruins: *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1) Es gibt ein Tor zurück zum Abschnitt Portal. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site